The worlds Strongest Clutz
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: Crossover with Supergirl and Tora don't break everything. A kid with a plan that goes far beyond anything anyone ever thought of. He was mad. He was cunning. He was a deal maker and breaker. When he finds something that's a threat to him, he deals with it like any man would. He plays God!
1. The Clutz

'Ooaoi Private Academy.' I thought as I walked through the front gates. 'This place gathers hoodlums and delinquents from all over.' I thought as I watched as one of my class mates ran past me, I knew she had the latest news, which means that that would give me an edge on something.

Jogging after her, I held my note book and pin in hand as I couldn't lose this information. Any and all information was important here, and no matter what that information was, someone would want it. That's how the world worked. Information, for money. Money, for information.

"Everyone I've got big news! Huge news!" The girl said, with me standing beside her, ready to start writing down the information. It was that moment, that she was surprised to see someone get kicked in the face, with me ignoring it as I needed this information. A fight happened every day, so it was nothing new.

"What's up, Bullet? What's with all the racket?" The girl, Takano, AKA Taka, asked, not even caring that she was in the middle of a fight.

"Are you fighting again, Taka-Chan?" Bullet asked, seeming to be a bit surprised by this.

Taka stepped on the downed man, looking at Bullet. "This ass was looking for a fight, so I gave him one." She said, looking from the downed man to her again. "So, what's up?" She asked, with me waiting for the news.

"Right! There's big news!" Bullet said as she walked in, with me joining her, getting annoyed that she wasn't spilling the beans yet. "There's a transfer student coming today!" She said, with me face palming as she waisted my time.

"So what? A transfer student's not a rare sight." Another girl, Suzume said, wearing a black coat and bandages around her chest.

"I know!" Bullet said, pointing at her as Taka took a seat, propping her leg up on the desk. "The problem is that students legend!" Bullet said, catching my attention again.

"Legend?" I asked at the same time as Taka.

"They say its a ruthless thug who's done everything save for letting nuclear bombs into the country!" She said, with me writing this down. "Anyways, they say its a super ultra bad and violent monster!" She said, with me getting chills, thinking of some mafia bad ass who gave no shits about anything.

"What?" The blonde biker girl, Enma, said, looking like she didn't believe it.

"Oh boy." Suzume said as she shook her head.

"No one believes me?!" Bullet yelled as she looked at them, with her looking at me. "What about you, you believe me, right?!" She asked, with me closing my book.

"I wont know until I meet this super ultra bad and violent monster." I said with a nod, with her crying.

"Bullet... You've finally lost your head." Enma said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Whos going to believe that shit, you dumbass?" Suzume asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"You've been lonely, right... Let me turn on your switch." Taka said, pulling out a switch and turning it on, with me knowing that she turned on her vibrater. "Her you go."

"That's not it! A friend from another school told me its reaa-AAAAAHN?!" Bullet said, moaning at the end.

"Anyways, looks like an enigmatic guy's coming." Taka said, turning it up.

"They say they left both teachers and students half-dead-AH!" Bullet said in surprise, with me writing that down as well. "And that they punched a bear to death and knocked down a building-MM!" She said, with me looking at her as she tried not to play with herself.

"Sounds like a fucking fraud! That just pisses me off!" Enma yelled, pulling out a switch blade.

"Do they think were idiots?! I wont forgive 'em!" Suzume yelled, pissed as well. "Lets fuck 'em up, Takano!" She yelled, looking over at said girl, with her fixing her gloves.

"Of course." Taka said, Punching her palm.

"Lets beat the shit out of 'em." Enma said, following her out, with us following not far behind.

**Later, class**

"Alright, bitches?!" The teacher, Mr. Gorilla, yelled as he entered the room, with me taking a seat. "Sit down, fuckers!" He yelled, walking over to the board and smacking it with a stack of paper. "There's a new fucking student today!" He said, with everyone getting ready for a fight, but I was getting ready to gather any information I could on this person. "Come on, new girl!" He said, with me writing it down, with me learning that it was a girl.

"Y-yes!" I heard, with me knowing that this girl...

Was going to be a clutz.

As soon as she touched the door, it BROKE!? With my eyes popping open as that was something I didn't expect.

"The fuck are you doing?!" Mr. Gorilla yelled, with me standing up to get a good look at her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She yelled, on the verge of tears.

"Whatever, introduce yourself already!" He ordered, with her nodding and facing us.

"M-M-My name is Torasawa, Torasawa Aiko!" She introduced, looking scared for her life. No, that wasn't it, she was scared for everyone else's life?! "N-N-Nice to meet you!" She said, bowing to us, with me clapping, gaining everyone else's attention.

Everyone else, well, Imagine showing a bully their best prey to pick on.

"Are there any quest-"

"Is it true that you almost killed your teachers and fellow students?" I asked, running up to her with a note pad and pin, waiting for her answer.

"Hey, stop fucking arou-"

"That's not true!" She said, interrupting the teacher and answering my question. "It was an accident!" She said, with me writing that down.

"So, there was an incident where it involved almost everyone getting killed, and you were part of the reason behind it." I said, with her flinching while the entire room was silent.

"Ah, forget it!" She said, with me nodding and flipping to the next page.

"Is it true that you knocked down a building?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Wha- t-that's not true!" She said, with me tilting my head at her as she was panicking. "The building was already quite old, so-"

"You were still the reason why it fell in the first place." I said as I wrote it down, with her shacking even more.

"Its not true! I didn't knock down anything!" She said, getting ready to take the note pad from me.

"Next question, did you kill a bear?" I asked, flipping to the next page.

"Its a misunderstanding!" She said, with me looking at her. "It was a bear, but it was an Asian black bear, so it was very small, it was a bear about this size!" She said, holding her hands up, showing just how big it was, and it was small.

"Can this idiot deny nothing?!" People yelled in the back, with me ignoring them, until Taka tossed her desk up, getting ready to fight.

"You've just been saying random shit all this time... You bastard, do you think were retarded?!" Taka yelled as she marched forward, poking her chest.

"N-N-Not at all! Its a misunderstanding!?" Torasawa said, waving her hands in front of her, trying her best to deny it, and was failing.

"Stop fucking around!" Taka yelled, grabbing her caller, getting ready to kick some ass.

"That's it, Takano!" Suzume yelled, making a fist. "Fuck her up!" She yelled, with me getting ready to gather information on her fighting style.

"Ill make you fess up!" Taka said, throwing a punch at Torasawa.

"Ah! S-Stop it!" Torasawa said, looking like the punches were doing next to nothing to her. Taka went for a kick, with Torasawa blocking it. "Ill see your panties!" She yelled, with me seeing her pure white panties, but ignored it and focused on the fight.

"Do you have the time to worry about that!?" Taka yelled as she didn't care about that either. That's when everyone became shocked.

Torasawa caught her next punch. "C-Calm down! Or else, I wont be able to hold back!" Torasawa said, with me seeing her holding onto Takas clothes with her other hand, with me tilting my head at her as I didn't know what to make of it.  
With one clean swipe down, ALL of Taka's top was RIPPED off her, with everyone seeing her breast.

Seeing Taka looking down at herself, she slowly covered herself up and knelt down into a ball. "She slowly got embarrassed!" Enma yelled in shock.

It was at this very moment, that I knew her characteristic. "Torasawa Akio, has ultra superhuman strength!?" I said, completely impressed with her power.

"Come to the teachers lounge after classes." Mr. Gorilla said, with Torasawa starting to cry.

"Final question!" I said, holding my hand up. "Can I call you Tora?" I asked, with her smiling and nodding her head, both tears of sadness and happiness falling from her eyes.


	2. Hello Bullet!

"Sorry for the inconvenience." I heard Tora say, with me hiding not far from the teachers lounge so that I could get to know her even more. She was... Interesting, cute, and a clutz beyond any clutz in knew. She had no control over her strength, and I wanted to get to know her. They're already scolding me so harshly from the first day. She said, with me nodding and seeing her break the door as she closed it. "Did I just break something else?!" She yelled in shock, seeing that she did.

Jogging up to her, I walked beside her, with her looking at me. "Its nice to meet you, I'm Dakota, the info broker!" I said, holding my hand out to her, with her shacking it, but didn't apply any pressure to her grip, it was loose, like I could slip my hand right out without trouble. "I'm sorry If I caused you to get in trouble, its just my thing, gathering information and selling it to people." I said, with her frowning.

"What information did you get out of me?" She asked, with me going shacking my head at her.

"What I learned, is that you have to be the strongest person in the world!" I said, placing my hands behind my back as I walked with her, giving her a smile. "That, is something that you shouldn't be ashamed of." I said, shocking her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, with me smiling even more.

"It means, that while others will challenge you here, no one will be able to beat you. Because of this, you are the top dog, and the top dog will never get messed with as much as other." I said, stepping in front of her and pointing at her. "Which is why, I want to stick beside you and give you any information that you need to fit in!" I said, shocking her. "Free of charge!" I said, winking at her, with her smiling and hugging me, with my back popping out of her strength.

"Does that mean that were friends?!" She yelled, with me nodding, hugging her back.

I always loved hugs!

**Later**

Reaching the class room, we walked over to gather her things. "I'm glad, that I'm not going to be alone at this school!" She said, grabbing her bag and facing me.

"FOUND YA, TORAKO-CHAN!" Bullet yelled, shocking her as we turned to the door.

"Tora...ko?" Both Tora and I said, confused at the name as it wasn't even close to her actual name.

"I was waiting for you to go home together!" She said, making her way over to us. "I'm your classmate, Udou Megumu!' She introduced, giving her real name and not her other name. "Nice to meet ya Torako-Chan!" She said, going in for a hug.

"Y-Yes!? Nice to meet you too, U-Udou-San!" Tora said, happy that she made another friend.

"You're really big!" Bullet said, looking at her chest size, with me face palming.

"Torako... Are you talking about me?" Tora asked, pointing at herself.

"Yeah! You're Torasawa Aiko, so Torako-Chan! I came up with it! Do you not like nicknames?" She asked, still keeping her smile up.

"A nickname, I'm so happy! Its as if were friends!" Tora said, with me smiling at her as it was true, she was extremely happy, tears in her eyes and all.

"Its not "As if", we are friends!" Bullet said, laughing at her.

"H-How should I call you, Udou-San?!" Tora asked, with me holding my hand out to Bullet.

"She also goes by Bullet, because she has an amazing amount of energy and can out run everyone." I said, with them looking at me. "How about we go home together, get to know Tora-Chan!" I said, with them nodding and leading the way, with me following them.

**Later**

"Anyways, you really went berserk today, didn't you Torako-Chan?" Bullet asked, with me looking at her.

"Was it one of your so called misunderstandings?" I asked, with Tora looking between us, shocked.

"Uuh, please forget that!" Tora said, with me nodding. "I have to properly apologize tomorrow." She said, looking a little down.

"The girl who attacked you was Takano, and she's the leader of the classroom. She's strong, but not as strong as you, but when she gets angry-"

"She's like the devil?!" Bullet said playfully, using her fingers as horns.

"Will she forgive me?!" Tora said, crying into her hands, with me rubbing her back.

"Its all right! She's scary, but she's actually really kind-OHH!?"

At that moment, I knew that Takano had turned on her vibrater, with me laughing as it scared Tora.

"Bullet-San!? Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?!" Tora asked as she was about to help her up.

"Its ok, this happens a lot, she's actually feeling really good!" I said, seeing the pleasure on her face, confusing Tora.

"S-Should we take you to the hospital?" Tora asked, calmed down a bit.

"Its fine! I just got a little dizzy." Bullet said, waving us off. "Thanks for worrying about me! You're really kind, Torako-Chan!" She said, looking up at her with a smile, one that moved her to the core.

Tora started crying, shocking the both of us. "Are you crying?! Was it something that she said?!" I asked, not sure how to deal with her.

"N-No!" Tora said between sobs. "That's not it! Its just that its the first time someone tells me something like that... I'm just so happy!" She said, with me hugging her as I felt her pain and happiness.

"Its not such a big deal, Torako-Chan!" Bullet said, laughing a bit. "I'm sure all your friends fell the same!" She said, waving her hand at her.

That's when I noticed that bullet was moving about more than normal. 'This isn't good.' I thought with a face palm. 'If this keeps up, she will go in heat, I take that back, she is in heat, but trying her best to keep herself under control.' I thought, crossing my arms as I broke the hug.

"You moved here, right, Torako-Chan?" Bullet asked, with me getting to the question I wanted to ask her.

"Y-Yes, I came from the sticks." Tora answered as I looked at her, having come from the sticks myself.

"I'm sure you had normal friends at your previous school, but there's only thugs at Ooaoi Academy, so it must be hard, right?" Bullet asked, with me knowing that Tora didn't have any friends at her old school, her sadness alone showed that. "Why did you change schools?" She asked, with me shacking my head.

"Its ok, Tora." I said, gaining her attention. "You don't have to answer that question, because to me, its obvious!" I said, with her eyes widening. "That's why, I'll be your first friend!" I declared, where I took notice to Bullet having an orgasm.

"I plan to make friends at this scho-"

"Bullet!?" I yelled, seeing her falling back as she could no longer stand on her own two feet from all the pleasure she was going through. "Tora, grab her!" I said, with Tora reaching out and grabbing her before she could land in the street and get hit by the moving truck. I watched as Tora swung Bullet over her and smacked me in the face with Bullets butt, knocking me on the ground as well as her.

"Are you all right, Bullet-san?" Tora asked, where she looked at me as well. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with her!" She said, making me laugh as I sat up, confusing her.

"That was cool!" I said, looking at Bullets arm, seeing that it was dislocated. Grabbing it, I put it back in place, with us hearing a loud pop, followed by Bullet yelling in pain then crying as she grabbed it.

"Thank you very much, Torasawa-san, Dakota-kun." She said, losing the nickname. "Now I know how a rag doll feels. I am sorry, please forgive me." Bullet said, running off, with Tora crying.

"You're the only person I know other than me that she calls by their name, she respects you!" I said, giving her a thumbs up, with her crying even more, with me sighing as this was going to be a challange to get her to make friends.


	3. Hello Enma!

'So, Enma-San has formed a group of guys who are willing to fight Tora is she shows them her boobs.' I thought as I had just gotten word from some of the guys. "This is bad, but can work in Tora's favor!" I said, hitting my palm, smiling as a plan formed in my mind.

**Later**

"Tora!" I said, running up to her as she was at her locker. "Hey, I heard that there is this group, throwing you a welcome party!" I said, shocking her.

"How did you hear about that?" Tora asked, completely stunned at the news.

"Well, I heard from a friend of a friend of Bullets that she was throwing you a welcoming party!" I said, smiling at her. 'I may be using her, but at least she can help Enma-San before this gets out of hand!' I thought with Tora hugging me, where I returned the hug. As she broke the hug, I felt my back pop back into place, with me twisting. Seeing her holding up a letter, I looked over her shoulder to see it.

_"Dear Torasawa-San._

_Its me, Bullet!_

_Thank you so much for saving me yesterday._

_I want to organize a welcome party to thank you, so could you come to the empty lot behind the school after class?_  
_We would love to have you there!"_

"Ah, see, I was right!" I said, smiling as that was what I had just said, but I didn't know about the letter. 'I knew Bullet would try to get her out there, but not by letter.' I thought with a smirk.

"You were right, Its a welcome party, just for me!?" She said, looking at me with stars in her eyes. She then fell to her knees and started crying. "I'm so happy!" She yelled, rubbing her tears. "But Bullet-San is still being formal with me!" She said, with me hugging her and helping her up.

"Even so, it means that she deeply respects you!" I said, with me knowing that wasn't true but whatever made her feel better. "We should head over there, right now!" I said, leading the way as I dragged her, well, she dragged me while I tried to drag her and failed.

**Later**

"This is it, where the welcome party is!" I said, holding my hands out, showing her the empty lot.

We heard commotion on the other side, with Tora opening the door. "There are people inside, I wonder how many people are inside? I'm so excited!" She said, with me leaning over her, peeking in as well, only to see nothing but perverts.

"BOOBS GODDESS!"

"PLEASE LET US LOWLY SERVENTS BEHILD YOUR GLORIOUS BOOBS!"

"Didn't we agree to do this after the fight?" Enma said, freaking out as there was too many guys around asking the same thing as the others.

"WE NEED TO SEE YOUR SACRED BOOBS FOR MOTIVATION, BOOBS GODDESS!"

"PLEASE SHOW US, BOOBS GODESS!"

"She's from our class." Tora said, with me nodding. "What's going on? Are they bullying her?" She asked, with me looking around.

"Looks like it, we have to help her!" I said, looking at the I-Beams to the side. "Quick, grab that and just slam it down in front of them, it will scare them and make them back off!" I said, with her nodding and moving over to do just that.  
"Please show us! You're boobs will make us stronger, Boobs Goddess!"

"Can boobs do that!?" Enma yelled, believing them. She started removing her coat, with me frowning at this. "I'll kill you if I find out that you're lying!" She said, dropping her coat on the ground along with her shirt, only having on her bra, hugging herself. "Is this enough-"

"NO! WE'RE NOT SATISFIDE WITH JUST THE HOLY BRA!"

"BOOBS GODDESS!"

"BOOBS GODDESS!" Seeing as she was pressured to remove her bra, I looked over at Tora and saw her lifting the I-Beam above her head.

"OOOH! Its coming! The true form of Boobs Goddess-"

Right then and there, Tora slammed the I-Beam down, making everyone jump in terror of the near death experience. They all looked at her, with her feeling nervous. "I... You... You shouldn't bully!" Tora said, with me walking up to her, picking up a crowbar that was on the ground, holding it at the ready in case any of them tried anything, then I would help her.

It was at that point, that Enma removed her bra. "Girls Courage!" She yelled as she tossed her bra in the air, with it landing on my head. "There, look...WHA!?" She yelled as everyone was leaving, too scared to fight at the fact that they could and would die by the I-Beam.

"Later"

"Lets go"

"I don't wana die"

"Good luck"

"Hey! Here's my boobs, see!?" Enma yelled, hoping to draw them back to fight.

Taking the bra off, I held it out to Enma. "Are you ok?" Tora asked as I was facing the other direction as Enma took her bra and started getting dressed.

"Y-Yeah." Enma said, completely defeated.

"Well, I'm just going to go, I'll see you tomorrow Enma!" I said, waving at her as I walked with Tora. "Hey, want to go have our own party, and not this?" I asked, with her nodding as we walked away.

"Sure... But what will we do?" She asked, with me shrugging.

"Whatever comes to mind, want to head to your place or mine?" I asked, with her thinking about it as we left the lot.

"Mine would be safer, seeing as I'm super strong and wont break a lot of things there!" She said, with me nodding and following her to do whatever.


	4. Hello Suzume

"You want me to tell Tora that she's been challenged to a fight, behind the school?" I asked Enma, who nodded her head.

"Ya, and if her sorry ass doesn't show up, I'll beat your ass!" Enma yelled, with me shacking my head at her.

"So, you're also going to take me hostage?" I asked, looking behind me, seeing Bullet with some rope. "And someone else will be the one who tells her about the challenge." I said, with Enma pulling out her knife, pointing it at me, with her placing it against my neck.

"You got her number, so call her!" She said, with me reaching into my pocket and dialing her number, just smiling at her as she was in my face.

"Hi!" Tora answered, sounding happy.

"Hey, I'm being held hostage behind the school by some bully's, and they are willing to agree to release me if you fight them." I said, with her screaming on the other end in shock. "Please, help me!" I said, where Enma took my phone and hung up while Bullet tied my hands and feet together and started dragging me while humming.

**Later**

'So, she actually showed up.' I thought, seeing a determined and scared Tora walking around the corner, with Suzume standing in front of me.

"So you're finally here, bitch!" She yelled, looking up at Tora.

"Um... Can you let my friend go?" Tora asked, with me shacking my head as I knew she wasn't going to fight.

"I know how you fucking took care of my mate! You fucking brute!" She yelled, with Tora flinching.

"B-Brute!?" Tora yelled in shock, not expecting to be called such a word.

"Well, now its time for the headliner to show up!" She said, showing her arm to her. "No. 2 of class E! Demon Suzume the wooden sword!" She yelled, with me shacking my head again. "My name is Suzumemori Kotone!" She introduced, pointing her wooden sword at Tora. "You will fight me!" She said, where a group of people suddenly appeared, cheering.

"Yeaaahhh!"

"Get her!"

"Captain of Suicide Squad!"

"That's fictional!" I called out, looking at them.

"B-But I don't want to fight!" Tora said, not wanting to fight and looking more scared than anything.

"Sorry, Torako-Chan!" Bullet said, waving at her as she dragged me out of the cross fire.

"Bullet-San!... And that girl who was naked the other day!" Tora said, with me sighing.

"Her name is Enma!" I called out, getting set next to her.

"Were my boobs not effective enough?" Enma muttered to herself, with me looking at her.

"Boobs arnt what drove them away, it was near death that did, and they were perverts in the first place." I answered, with her glaring at me. "I'm just saying."

"You see, some stuff happened that got Enma Depressed... So now Suzume-Chan wants to do something to cool off." Bullet said, with me looking at her. "If you don't mind, just let her fight you for a round and then shell let Dakota go, Torako-Chan!" Bullet said as she cupped her mouth.

"As if she'll say yes to that kind of-"

"O-Okay!" Tora said instantly, shocking them.

"Knew it." I said, with Enma hitting me upside the head. "Tora is really happy that Bullet called her by her nickname that she didn't listen to anything else." I said, with them thinking about that.

"Enough chit-chat! Can we get started already!?" Suzume yelled, doing the come on hand gesture as she placed her wooden sword on her shoulders.

"Okay, single round match, no time limit!" Someone yelled, with me seeing that Tora was shaking like a leaf and Suzume looked confident. "Torasawa Aiko vs Suzumemori Kotone! May the best woman win!" The same person yelled, with me looking at Taka, Enma and Bullet.

"I bet Tora will break her sword, fifty bucks?" I asked, with Enma placing fifty down, as well as Bullet.

"I bet she cry's and runs home!" Enma yelled, grinning.

"Same!" Bullet yelled, with me smirking. It was a good time to cheat them out of money, and I was going to get a hundred bucks.

"FIGHT!" Someone yelled, followed by a bell ringing.

"The fight of the century has finally begun!" Enma yelled as she had a microphone out of nowhere. "The commentator will be me, Enma! With me is the boss of class 1-E, Takano-San, who will assume the role of the analyst!" She yelled, with me looking at Taka and then back at her.

"What are you doing?" Taka asked, with me wanting to know as well.

"Creating the mood is an important job, you know!?" Enma yelled, with me shrugging.

"Then what am I?" I asked, with her sitting on my head, with me narrowing my eyes at her.

"You're my chair, now shut up!?" She yelled, placing her feet on my legs as she took a good sitting position. "Fighter Suzume has begun glaring at her opponent!" She yelled, with me seeing that she was glaring at Tora.

"You think I'll fucking lose to you!?" She yelled, getting ready to fight.

"Suzume loves delinquent manga, that's why she prefers the basic greeting." I said, with Enma looking down at me.

"Seriously, stop stalking people." She said, with me looking up at her.

"Its not stalking if I'm in the same club." I said, looking back at the so called fight.

"I'll have you know, I'm the kind of girl who can make an impossible pay-out at the pachinko machine! I can land a punch of about 2 tons of force!" Suzume bragged, with me rolling my eyes as that wasn't true in the slightest.

"The fighter Suzume is intimidating her opponent! What is your opinion on that, Takano-San!?" Enma said, looking over at Taka.

"she's too weak for me to say anything." Taka said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Agreed." I said, wanting to nod my head, but couldn't as it was being used as a seat.

"And the tiny girls threats have managed to warm the hearts of the audience!" Enma said as she looked over at the guys.

"No, they just want to give the D." I said, knowing that they were perverts and nothing would change that.

"Meanwhile, Fighter Torasawa is... She is scared! Suzume's threats have made her extremely frightened!" Enma said, with me knowing that Tora was going to be fine as she knelt down. "Fighter Torasawa has bent down in fear!" Enma said while Suzume continued to yell at her.

"Now they're both as the same height." Taka said, making me laugh.

"Sorry, but Suzume is on her tippy toes." I said, pointing out that she was.

"A chance!" Suzume said, holding her wooden sword up. "Have a taste of my demon sword, Muramasa!" She yelled, with me closing my eyes.

"Isn't that the blade from Full Metal Daemon?" I asked, not sure if I was right or not as Suzume just kept up her attack.

"Her strength is pathetic." Taka said, with me agreeing.

"Well, fighter Suzume is tiny, after all." Enma said, with me yawning.

"Nobody stop me! I'm going to kill this bitch!" Suzume said, with me shrugging as she kept he attacks up. After a bit, she stopped. "That was close... I almost got frenzy... From all the blood... You barely escaped death." She said, having to take a break for air.

"Fighter Suzume has stopped on her own! But why!?" Enma asked, not understanding what had happened.

"She just got tired." Taka said, looking over at her.

"All because she is weak, have you seen her, she cant lift more than forty pounds!" I said, with Enma rubbing her ass on my head to make me shut up.

"I'm... okay!? Did you go easy on me!?" Tora said as she was indeed ok, not a scratch on her and it shocked everyone.

"Fighter Torasawa is attacking her opponent with innocent sarcasm!" Enma said, with me rolling my eyes as she wasn't being sarcastic.

"The fuck... did you just say?" Suzume asked as she gritted her teeth, twitched as she gripped her weapon.

"OHHH! Fighter Suzume has been provoked by fighter Torasawa's remarks!" Enma said, scooting up a bit.

"That Suzume even dropped her usual speech pattern." Taka said, with me noticing it as well.

"If you want blood, you'll get it!" Suzume yelled, starting her attack up again.

"didn't we just see this?" I asked, not impressed with her.

"What a surprise! Fighter Suzume is delivering the same weak-ass attacks over and over! does she have any special attacks at all!?" Enma questioned, with me shrugging.

"Most likely not." Taka and I said at the same time.

"I have sealed this skill because it was too dangerous, but looks like I have no choice but to use it again!" Suzume said as she took up a stance.

"She does have one!?" Taka yelled, with me rolling my eyes.

"Its her so called Secret Hamster Stance, she's going for a thrust." I said, knowing this stance.

"Howl, Muramasa! Lend me your power!" Suzume said, going for a thrust. "Secret skill: Sound speed hell thrust! I'll turn you into minced meat with this!" Suzume said, with me yawning again.

"Minced meat!?" Tora said, getting even more scared over no reason at all. Tora smacked the wooden sword, breaking it at the handle, shocking everyone, especially Suzume.

"Aww, she finally did it." Taka said, with me feeling Enma tense up and seeing Taka flinch.

Looking back at Tora, I saw her shacking like a leaf. Hitting my head into Enma's ass, I caught her knife that fell and started cutting myself lose. Once free, I stood up, knocking Enma down in the process. "Tora?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, with her looking up at me, still shacking.

"Minced meat?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"Not even close." I said, smiling down at her. "Thanks for saving me!" I said, looking over at Suzume. "But, you broke her heart by destroying her toy." I said, seeing that Suzume was completely stunned.

"Mu-MURAMASAAAA!?" Suzume cried out, tears falling from her eyes faster than a broken dame.

"Aaand fighter Suzume has burst into tears!" Enma yelled as she stood back up, with me shacking my head at her.

"She put all her allowance into that sword, it was precious to her." I said, saluting said sword.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Tora yelled as she tried to make the girl feel better. "By the way, when you turn me into minced meat-"

"Lets not go there and take her home!" I said, knowing what she was going to say was going to be heartless. Tora picked her up, while I picked up the broken sword and followed them, knowing that this was never going to be ok for her as she was going to need to get a new one.


	5. Club hunting

"You want to make more friends?" I repeated what Tora had said, following her over to the staff room.

"Ya, I want to make lots of friends!" Tora said, stopping at the door. "Would you mind waiting for me out here?" She asked, with me nodding. "Thanks!" She said, stepping inside, opening and closing the door as slow as she could.

'She's got a crap ton of strength.' I thought, shacking my head with a smile. 'Still, nothing I know would get her more friends. I think her and Enma are good, as well as Bullet. Then there's Taka and Suzume, they both hate her after destroying Takas clothes and Suzume's sword.' I thought, rubbing my head as I was annoyed by the very thought of them.

"I WOULD LOVE TO!" Tora yelled, making me jump as there was a powerful pressure on the other side of the door.

'Her power level went up to nine thousand!?' I though as I backed away, scared to open the door or it to even open.

Seeing the door swing open, I flinched, only to see Mr. Gorilla was walking out with Tora. "Good, no better the time!" He said, confusing me as he walked on, leading Tora, with me following. "Let us go check them out right away!" He said, with me looking at Tora with a confused expression.

"I'll be joining a club!" Tora whispered to me, with me nodding.

**Later, gym**

Walking in, I saw that the Volleyball club was hard at work. "First up, is the Volleyball club!" Mr. Gorilla said, with me knowing that this was going to go south fast. "You have both strength and height, so volleyball suits you perfectly!" He said, with me keeping my mouth closed as that was true, but she was too strong to join. "These girls are pretty nice too." He said, with me knowing that he was right. The only time they got violent is when someone did something perverted to them.

"They look so cool!" Tora said, with me looking at her, seeing the stars in her eyes. "But I don't know if I can-"

"Torasawa! Go and try a few strikes with them!" Mr. Gorilla said, shocking not only her but me as well. Seeing her walking over to them, I took my note pad and pen out. "What do you have in mind?" He asked, with me looking at him.

"That you are too dumb to realize what's about to happen." I said, with him gritting his teeth.

**10 minutes later**

'She looks cute in a volleyball uniform.' I thought, seeing her adjusting the shorts to fit better.

"Okay! All ready!?" The captain of the Volleyball team said, getting ready to start a game.

"N-Not really, but-"

"C'mon, girl!" Its just slapping the ball around! "You can do it!" Mr. Gorilla said, with me saluting, not her, but the ball as it was going to get destroyed.

"Y-you're too loud, sir!" Tora yelled back, with me keeping the salute up.

"You'll be fine. Just do it like I told you." The captain of the volleyball team said, spinning the ball in her hands. "Good luck, Torasawa-San." She said, smiling at her.

"I-I'll try!" Tora said, with the captain of the team starting the match.

"Okay, try it!" She said, with Tora running up to the net.

"Here goes nothing!" Tora yelled as she jumped up and slapped the ball, destroying not only the ball but the net as well, shocking the entire room. Seeing the captain of the Volleyball team walking up to her, she placed a hand on her shoulder, with Tora shacking as she faced her. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" She said, on the verge of tears.

"Torasawa-San." The captain said, keeping her smile up. "We cant accept people who destroy our equipment." She said, shutting her down without a care in the world and shocking Tora.

Walking over to her, I helped her get to the changing room, all the while I apologized to the entire Volleyball team for Mr. Gorilla's stupid mistake.

**Later**

"I-I'm sorry, sir... you introduced me to them and I-"

"Looks like you ain't suited for sports that use equipment." Mr. Gorilla interrupted, with me face palming as he wasn't done with the whole sports thing.

**Later, Martial arts gym**

"This is going to go south, fast." I said, crossing my arms.

"Okay, I would like to test your skills in the martial arts!" One of the students challenged, with Tora standing in the middle, dressed for combat. "Here I go!" He said, running at her.

One hit and he went through the floor, literally.

"You dare take down our mate!?" Two of them yelled, charging at Tora.

One hit and they joined their friend.

"As captain of the martial arts club, I will not let my fellow members go down in vain!" The captain said, charging at her.

One hit and he joined his fellow club members.

"As of now, I reject you from the club." He said, with me shacking my head.

**Later, the track**

"This should be good!" I said as I saw Tora lined up with everyone else, with Mr. Gorilla nodding.

"No way she can destroy anything here!" He said, with me nodding.

As they started, she was proven to be the slowest person there, and with each step, she caused an earthquake. "Oh my god, come on!?" I yelled, not happy with this outcome as she was making holes in the ground.

"I here by reject you from the Track and field club!" The captain said, with me face palming.

**Later, Art club**

"HOW DO YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING IN THE ART CLUB!?" I yelled, not at her, but at how it happened.

**Later, Theater Club**

"EVEN THE THEATER SETS!?" I yelled, seeing that everything was completely destroyed, with most of them crying in horror.

**Later, Literature club**

"You knocked over the bookshelf... How?" I asked, shacking my head as she was tall enough to grab a book off the top, no problem, and yet this happened.

**Later, Association of the dark arts**

"Destroy everything." I told Tora, who looked at me with a shocked expression, with Mr. Gorilla rejecting her instantly as we didn't need any explosions.

**Later**

Sitting next to Tora as she cried on the bench, I rubbed her back while Mr. Gorilla walked over to us with a bottle in hand. "Y'know, Torasawa, you have a talent for being rejected by clubs." He said, with her crying even more, with me glaring at him.

"Smooth, real smooth." I said, pulling her into a one armed hug.

"C'mon, have a drink!" He said, with seeing his hurt expression.

"I'm so sorry... You took the time to take me to see them, and I... I wasn't able to join a club in my last school either... I'm only good at destroying." Tora said, with me feeling her pain of being alone. "I thought maybe I could join one this time, but... its really impossible for me after all... Thank you for today, sir." She said, pulling herself away from me. "I think I will just give up on joining a clu-"

Before she could finish, Mr. Gorilla slapped her across the face, shocking me. One for the slap, two that it was a teacher striking a student, three that Tora didn't seem phased by it at all. I wasn't the only one who was shocked, Tora was as well as she didn't expect this to happen.

"Dammit girl!" Mr. Gorilla said, holding his hand as it was most likely broke. "How can you give up so fucking easily!?" He yelled, with an idea popping into my head.

"So what if you cant join any sport club or culture club!" I said, with them looking at me. "You could just join one of the few clubs that you don't have to do anything!" I said, gaining Tora's attention.

"Damn, your face is hard! Was it made from super alloy or what!?" He yelled, with me shrugging him off.

"I-Is there even a club like that?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Of course there is! Come!" Mr. Gorilla said, with me standing up with Tora and following after him. "don't underestimate how lax this school is!" He said, with me shacking my head at him.

After a bit of walking, I walked past everyone and made my way inside, seeing Taka, Enma, Bullet and Suzume all gathered around. Enma was sleeping in a hammock, Taka was playing with a cat, Bullet was making tea and Suzume was reading manga. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but I brought a new member, and I know that you all have met her!" I said, confusing them.

The door was pushed upon, shocking all of them at who was there. "Hey! Got a potential club member for ya!" Mr. Gorilla said, with Tora getting a good look at everyone.

Seeing Taka drop the cat, it ran over to me and jumped into my arms. "Hey Skitty!" I said, with it swiping its paws at me, with me moving my head around so that it couldn't scratch me. Once it was tired, it stopped and I let it lay down on my arms. "Tora, welcome to the pet raising club!" I said, turning to face her. "I hope you join us!" I said, grinning at her.


	6. The Cluts joins the club

**Last time, on DRAGON BALL Z**

**...**

**I mean...**

**Previously on Worlds Strongest clutz**

After a bit of walking, I walked past everyone and made my way inside, seeing Taka, Enma, Bullet and Suzume all gathered around. Enma was sleeping in a hammock, Taka was playing with a cat, Bullet was making tea and Suzume was reading manga. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but I brought a new member, and I know that you all have met her!" I said, confusing them.

The door was pushed upon, shocking all of them at who was there. "Hey! Got a potential club member for ya!" Mr. Gorilla said, with Tora getting a good look at everyone.

Seeing Taka drop the cat, it ran over to me and jumped into my arms. "Hey Skitty!" I said, with it swiping its paws at me, with me moving my head around so that it couldn't scratch me. Once it was tired, it stopped and I let it lay down on my arms. "Tora, welcome to the pet raising club!" I said, turning to face her. "I hope you join us!" I said, grinning at her.

**Now**

Everyone was screaming as they saw Tora at the door, besides me, Enma, and Mr. Gorilla. Tora was shocked to see the same people who tried to fight her and failed. Of course she didn't know that some of them were fights, or was to gather information on her. Me, I was serious when I said I wanted to be her friend.

"TORASAWA AIKO!?" Both Taka and Suzume yelled, with me nodding my head as that was her name.

"E-ENEMY AT THE GATE, ENMA! WAKE UP!" Suzume yelled as she ran over to Enma and tried waking her up. "That Torasawa is here to attack us!"

"Mr. Gorilla! W-What the fuck is the meaning of this!?" Taka yelled, with me smirking.

"Hi Torako-Chan!" Bullet said, waving over at Tora.

"She's our new club member! Lets greet her!" I said, with Taka throwing punches and kicks at me, with me moving around them like they were nothing.

"Calm down, you're going to tire yourself out!" I said, with her getting more angry.

"I knew you watching us fight was a bad idea, now I cant hit you!?" She said, with me nodding and sliding under her leg, placing Skitty down on the table.

Looking behind me, I saw that Enma had been flipped out of the hammock. "Come on, she's a new club member!" I said, moving around Taka's attacks again.

"New club member!? You've got to be kidding! No way in hell!" Suzume yelled as she showed her broken sword. "Pay back for my Muramasa!"

"Who in their right mind would let her join!? Are you stupid or what!?" Enma yelled, glaring daggers at me as she was ready to attack as well.

"You reap what you sow, Enma-Chan!" Bullet yelled, with me nodding as I leaned out of Takas kick.

"Whose side are you on!?" Enma yelled at Bullet, not happy with her at the moment.

"Pipe down!" Mr. Gorilla said, grabbing Enma by her face, shocking Suzume as she called out her name. "Well, do you want to join this club, Torasawa?" He asked, with me looking at her as I continued to dodge every attack thrown at me.

"This is a... Cat raising club?" Tora asked, with Suzume glaring at her.

"Yep, you just need to pet Skitty here and chit chat with the girls, or me!" I said, stopping as Taka got tired for her attacks. "Easy, right?" I asked, with Tora kneeling down and petting Skitty.

"What!?" Suzume yelled, with me looking at her. "This is a serious club! Were raising that cat seriously, got it!?" She yelled, with me nodding.

"Everyone here is your classmate, so you should mostly have an easy time here!" I said, focusing on the mostly part.

"Y-Yes! I will join this club!" Tora said, looking up at us with confidence.

"Who said you could join, bitch!?" Taka yelled, pointing at her. "And stop touching our cat!" She yelled, with me popping her upside the head, with her glaring at me.

"My cat, Skitty is my cat!" I corrected, with her huffing at me. "Besides, as club president, its not really up to the vice president to say who can and cant join." I said, placing my hands behind my back and leaning forward. "I allow you to join!" I said, jerking my thumb over to Mr. Gorilla. "And he's the club adviser, so ya, you're in."

"What are you, the fucking villain!?" Enma yelled, pointing at me, with me shrugging her off.

"Besides Takano, everyone here is an outcast." I said, looking over at them. "You girls should know how lonely it is to be insanely strong, Tora is just on an entire new level than you." I said, with them glaring at me.

"Me too?" Bullet asked, with me nodding.

"Even you, Bullet, but your not strong in strength, but will!" I said, with her nodding her head.

"You just have a crush on her!?" Taka yelled, pointing at me.

"Yep-wait, what!?" I yelled, caught off guard. "Dammit, shut up!?" I yelled, blushing, making them laugh at me.

"Anyway, its time for my staff meeting." Mr. Gorilla said as he stunned around and started walking out. "Got to go to the staff meeting, sorry." He said, with me knowing that he was lying to us. "Either let her join, or I disband this pet raising club!" He yelled, shocking everyone, including me.

"Damn you, you fucking Gorilla! Always do whatever you want!" Enma yelled, with me agreeing.

"I-I love animals too! S-So I would love to join this club!" Tora said, with me patting her head.

"Piss off!" Enma yelled, shocking Tora. "Can you shut up!? You living meat grinder!"

"M-Meat grinder?" Tora said, hurt.

"she's joining, no ifs, ands or buts about it." I said, crossing my arms. "Besides, I like spending time with my little Skitty!" I said, smiling down at the cat.

"I don't like her." Taka said, with me looking over at her. "But we don't have a choice if we want to keep the club." She said, closing her eyes. "Well let you join, even if we don't like you!" She said, pointing at Tora. "We have to bear with it!"

"I'm fine with her staying forever." Bullet said, with me nodding as I was on Bullets side.

"I accept, as long as everyone gets along, then this club can continue." I said, holding my hand out to Taka, who shook my hand, where she started crying. "I don't want her to join!" She said, making me chuckle at her as she was always stubborn.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!?" Tora yelled, where she engulfed all of us into a hug, with everyone yelling at her strength.

Today, the pet raising club became one, literally.


	7. Start of the Impossible, Shes in, ok

Everyone was sitting in the club room. Enma and Suzume sat next to the other, and Taka and Bullet sat on the other side of them. At one end of the table, I sat down with a cup of tea in hand, smirking as I drank from it. Across from me, was Tora, who had Skitty in her lap, looking extremely happy to be here.

Enma looked over to me and placed her hand to where Tora couldn't see her mouth. "Dakota! Are you sure about this!?" Enma questioned, with me nodding.

"Our sanctuary!" Suzume cried, with me shacking my head at her.

"Its still your sanctuary, you just have an extra member." I said, looking at them. "Remember when I first met you two?" I asked, with them looking at the other. "You two were new as well, and nearly started a war with the entire school and ended up becoming hated by everyone. I allowed you two to settle your differences by learning that you two had a lot in common with the other and you two joined up." I said, pointing at them. "I'm doing the same with Tora, giving her friends!" I said, holding my hands out to them, with them glaring at me.

"But she-"

"She was challenged by Takano, and lost." I said, narrowing my eyes at them. "I may not be the strongest person in the room, but my word is LAW in here!" I said, crossing my arms. "Bullet became her friend, and I'm proud of that!" I said, rubbing said girls head, with her acting like a cat as I did. "Enma, she helped you when you could of been raped by a bunch of perverted guys, that was your fault by the way and I should of killed them!" I said, with her flinching. "As for you, Suzume!" I said, with her looking away. "With the money that I won with that bet, I helped you pay for your next wooden sword, so get over it." I said, with her nodding.

"What if we make her leave on her own?" Taka said, with me looking over at her.

"No, she will have to leave on her own, without anyone saying anything or influencing her to do so." I said, closing my eyes as that was a way to keep her out. "If it makes you all feel better, I'll have three challenges that she must complete before she can officially join, and I'll have them at impossible level!" I said, with them looking at the other. "Speaking of which, I have a friend stopping by today, he can be the first challenge!" I said, looking over at Tora as she wasn't paying attention as Skitty jumped off and chased its tail, being playful.

"Wait... Is it who I think it is!?" Taka said, a giant grin on her face.

"You know it, after all, with my help, he did win the belt." I said, with her jumping up as soon as there was a commotion outside and ran outside. "Oh, look, Taka couldn't hold in her excitement!" I said, standing up with the others and followed after her.

"COMING THROUGH!" Taka yelled as we walked out, seeing her spinning in mid air. "I've GOT YOU NOW!" She yelled, kicking at the man, with me smirking as he blocked her kick with ease.

"that's quite a welcome, Takano." The man said with a smirk as we stopped a few feet away. "What if you had got me for real?" He joked, with Taka grinning.

"You and your jokes." Taka said, putting her leg down. "Long time no see, Kumakawa-Senpai!" She said, with me nodding as it was indeed a long time.

"Yeah." Kumakawa said, removing his hat for them to see his hair.

"Why are you here at school!?" Taka questioned, blushing as she got really excited to see her old friend/crush.

"I've just come to show Mr. Gouri the belt I recently won." He answered, then looking at me. "And to go one on one with Dakota again, this time, I will get you!" He said, with me closing my eyes.

"I did tell you that as soon as you won the belt, then I would accept a rematch." I said, with him nodding. "But, before you do, I need your help with something." I said, confusing him. "You see, this girl, Torasawa, is new." I introduced. "They don't want her to join, so I decided to have her do the 3 impossible challenges before she can become an official member." I said, his eyes widening.

"Seriously!?" He said, looking at Tora. "Which one is she on?" He asked, with me holding up a zero. "Right, they are different for each person." He said, rubbing his head. "Well, what's her first challenge?" He asked, with me pointing at him, confusing him.

"She has to beat you in a one on one sparing match, no holding back, this is someone who will take you down in one hit." I said, with him smirking.

"I've met plenty of people like that, this will be no different!" He said, with me nodding.

"I sure hope so, because if you don't win, then you will have to come face me another time, when you are back at full compacity." I said, with him nodding.

"don't worry, it will be today, for sure!" He said, with us following him.

**Later, wrestling clubs practice ground  
**

"The rules are simple!" I said, standing between the two. "The first one out of the ring or to tap loses. No crotch hits, grabbing of the breasts, and all the normal UFC rules!" I said, looking over at Tora. "Are you ready?" I asked, holding my hand out to her, with her shacking like a leaf, nodding her head like crazy. "Are you ready?" I asked, holding my other hand out to Kumakawa.

"Ya... but is this even fair?" He asked, with me backing up.

"Begin!" I said, with him charging forward.

"I'll avoid fists and just grab you instead!" He said, with me seeing that it was already over.

Tora kicked Kumakawa out of the ring from her side, with me seeing him fly into the corner of the ceiling. "Winner, Tora!" I said, shacking my head as I looked over at Kumakawa, seeing that he was also knocked out. "I'll go get the ladder." I said, walking away. "Good job, test one of three is complete, you are closer to becoming an official member." I said, walking out the door. 'Even though I already consider you an official member, but whatever.' I thought, shrugging as I walked down the hall.

**Later  
**

Seeing Taka storm into the club, she glared daggers at me. Seeing her storm over to me, she grabbed me by my shirt and hoisted me up and then pinned me to the wall. "You knew that she would win, you knew that she would hurt Kumakawa!?" She yelled, throwing a punch, with it hitting next to my head.

"And if I did?" I questioned, with her shoving me into the wall.

"I'll beat your ass into the next three hospitals!" She threatened, with me raising my head at her.

"Then that would go against our arrangement." I said, with her tensing up. "Remember, this club, is only so you can make friends." I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "That was the only purpose of this club, to make friends. You remember that day, that you first came here, how weak you actually were?" I asked, with her looking away.

**Flashback  
**

_Seeing a group of guys crowding around, I knew them to be the perverted band, and would only be crowding around for one reason only. Walking over to them with my crowbar, I smacked one in the balls with it, with him screaming as he fell to his knees. Seeing the others looking back, that was all it took before they saw his head cave in as I smashed it with the crowbar.  
_

_"So, who is the unlucky girl this time?" I asked, walking forward, walking on the body as they moved out of the way. Once I reached the center, I saw two guys holding a girl with next to no clothes on, on the verge of tears. Both of them had their dicks out, one at her mouth about to put it in, and the other one had his dick against her pussy. "So brutal." I said, shacking my head as I reached behind me and pulled out some hedge trimmers, with them flinching. "If you don't wish to have your dick and balls cut off, hold these two down." I said to everyone, with the entier group running forward and tackling them  
_

_They grabbed their arms and legs and held them out, with them trying their best to break free but to no vail. "You cant do this!?" One of them yelled as he started crying as I placed the hedge trimmers at his dick and balls, blades opened.  
_

_"I think, I can." I said, closing the blades, cutting them off, with him screaming bloody murder as he was let go, grabbing his crouch and adding pressure to the wound, tears falling from his eyes. "One down, one more to go." I said, walking over to the other one, with me doing the same to him, but he passed out from the pain. "Go, leave the balls and dicks!" I said, with the group dragging their friends away.  
_

_Pulling out a zip lock bag, I scooped the balls and dicks in and closed it up. "T-Thank you... for helping me!" I heard, with me looking over my shoulder, seeing the girl was now dressed, mostly.  
_

_"Takano, right?" I asked, pulling out a cloth and wiping my hands clean. "The new girl on the block, the one who takes no shits from anyone." I said, walking over to her, with her backing up. Getting her to hit the wall, I got in her face. "I didn't help you, I helped them." I said, her eyes widening.  
_

_"W-What do you mean?" She asked, shacking as I placed my hands beside her head, pinning her against the wall as I got up on her.  
_

_"I hate perverts with a passion. Rapist and the like, I wouldn't care what happened to them." I said, with her looking away. "If you want to be strong enough not to get caught like this again, I'll help you with that. Or, is it that you want something more than strength?" I asked, with her looking at me.  
_

_"I... I want... I want friends." She said, lowering her head, with me nodding.  
_

_"Then, friends I shall give." I said, holding my hand out to her. "You've just made a deal with the devil, as they say." I said as she shook my hand. "If you try anything against me, I'll see to it that you lose your friends, for good." I said, grinning at her, with her frowning.  
_

**Flashback, end**


	8. The Real Dakota

'A pervert is on the loose.' I thought, gripping my desk. 'He thinks he can get away without punishment, and here I thought I stopped acts like this.' I thought as I stood up and marched out of the room, with Taka grabbing my arm before I could.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, not looking at me as she asked the question.

"What I always do, bring out Lucy." I said, grinning as I was let go, with me making my way out of the classroom.

Walking down the hall, I stopped once I saw Enma and Suzume running over to me. "Bad news!" Enma said, with me narrowing my eyes.

"The pervert struck again!" Suzume said, with me crossing my arms.

"Where?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at them.

"It was us!" Enma said, shocking me. "He hit our pet raising club!" She said, pissing me off. "He snuck into the clubroom and stole all of the clothes we put in there! He even stole Takano's super skimpy victory underwear!" She said, with me cracking my neck, with them flinching as it was one quick movement. It wasn't the fact that I cracked my neck, it was at the angel my head was at, and I was smiling like a devil had found an angel and plucked all its feathers off, and was about to begin with his fun.

"Anything else?" I asked, keeping the grin up as I was going to nuttier this guy.

"He also stole my spare gym clothes and Suzume's sparesarashi!" Enma said, backing up as I started laughing.

"This guy is brave to do this to my school, but he's got some balls to hit my club!?" I said, leaning forward, getting into their face. "Lucy isn't going to do it this time, no, I'm going to have fun with him!?" I said, walking past them as I had some wires to get.

"Even my panties were stolen!" Bullet said with a smile as I walked past her, with her flinching and screaming as I stared at her.

"Keep being a pervert today, and you'll join him in the fun!" I said, with her pissing herself, where I continued to walk on.

**Later**

Walking down the hallways, I was wiggling my fingers with each and every step. I was out for blood, and no one was going to stop me. Stopping as I saw the club just outside the door, I took notice that Tora wasn't with them. Walking over to them, I saw them all freeze and turn to face me. Bullet passed out in fear, Suzume pissed herself this time, and Taka and Enma looked scared shitless.

Looking through the door, I saw a girls uniform on the podium, with me looking back at them. "Where's Tora?" I asked, holding my hand up, with them getting a flash of metal connected to my hands. "Answer, and if I don't like it, you're joining this guy in Hell!" I said, grinning as Taka pointed in the room. "Oh, a trap, but that's not going to work." I said, flicking my hand into the room. "Tora, that's not going to be enough, you're going to have to strip, naked!" I called out, getting behind the wall. "This is your next test, girl courage!" I said, crossing my arms and waiting.

"Torasawa, you don't have to go that far!" Taka said, with me looking at her, with her sweating.

"I want to be useful to everyone, so please, let me do this!" Tora said, with me getting ready. "For our friendship!" Tora added, with me flexing my fingers. "I will do anything!"

**Flash!**

Feeling the wires move, I made a fist and yanked, with me seeing a man come flying out of the room, looking at me with a shocked expression. "GOT YOU!?" I yelled, tossing him down the hall, where it looked like he was getting tied up by more wires. Once he stopped, he didn't hit anything, but was stuck in mid air. "The spiders finds an innocuous corner in which to spin her web. The longer the web takes, the more fabulous its construction. She has no need to chase. She sits quietly, her patience a son summate force; she waits for her prey to come to her on their own, and then she ensnares them, injects them with venom, rendering them unable to escape." I said, walking up to the man, who was tied from the nose down in wires, unable to speak.

"D-Dakota?" Taka asked, placing her hand on my shoulder. "S-s-s-s-

"Enough of this." I said, twisting my head around and looking at them, making them all flinch, including Tora as she was not dressed fully. "If you don't wish to watch, then leave, but, this is the punishments of all perverts who cross the line, and he did it ten times over." I said, pulling on the wires, with blood showing up on the wires.

"S-Stop it!?" Tora said, getting in front of me, grabbing my hand before I could completely pull. "that's enough!" She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her. "H

"He's been caught, there's no need to go this far!" She said, with me raising my head up at her.

"Let me tell you, my legend, girl." I said, her eyes widening. "I was, and am, known as the Devil on Campus. I make deals, I gather information, I sell said information, either false or truth, depending on what I feel at the moment. Then there are my best moments, murdering others with a smile on my face." I said, with her shacking. "No one has stepped in my path and lived to tell the tell without me letting them live, you, are not the first to do so!" I said, pulling my arm, but then another hand grabbed, with me seeing Taka stepping up, followed by Enma and a shacking Suzume.

"Even a Devil knows when its out classed." Taka said, shacking just as much as the others.

They were terrified, but the thing is, they were fighting through it.

"Don't get in my way." I said, flicking my other hand, with them getting tied up and held against the wall, shocking them. "This is my school, no one can do what they want without my say so." I said, stepping forward, stopping before the pervert. "That includes new kids such as yourself, pervert." I said, yanking my hand back, tearing him into shreds, getting covered in blood from head to toe. Reaching up, I caught the top half of the head, seeing the terrified eyes looking into mine.

Looking at the others, they were looking away, while Tora was looking on in utter fear. "No one has ever broke free of the spiders web, its impossible." I said, closing my eyes. "The only way out, is for the spider to free you." I said, holding my hand out and twisting a wire, with them getting set free, falling onto the ground. "What I say, is LAW, remember that." I said, turning around and walking away, collecting the wires that I had set around the school.

**Later**

Walking into the club, I pushed open a secret door, with me walking over to it, where I placed the top of the head down on the table and started sowing it onto a human body. "don't worry, just like Frankenstein's monster, you will rise to cause havoc, remembering everything that has transpired here today." I said, looking at the others body parts, seeing that they were sown on as well, missing just one key ingredient.

The heart.


	9. Questions

"You want to know why I'm the way I am?" I questioned Tora as she held a book in her hand, nodding her head with a serious look. "Well, once upon a time, there was a boy who was abandoned by his mother and father, only he wasn't alone." I said, closing my eyes. "He had an older sister, who was only ten years older than him. He was five, she was fifteen. She raised him as her own, and he looked up to her. One day, on their way home, they were attacked by a group of men. The boy was tied up and forced to watch as his sister was raped, tortured and then finally killed." I said, looking her in the eyes, seeing her eyes were wide.

"Your sister." She said, with me nodding.

"It was that day, that I realized, men deserve to die for any perverted actions, or learn their lesson, depending on the crime. I was next to be killed, and I bit the knife as they tried cutting my throat. Once I removed the knife, I cut myself free and proceeded to cut their ankle's and armpits, preventing them from escaping. There, that's where it started for me, making them suffer every which way. Six of them, six different ways of death. The first one, I drowned him in tar. The second one, I cut him into bits and scattered him across the room. The third, I crushed him with an engine. The fourth, I cut him in half with a chainsaw. The fifth, I suffocated him. The sixth one, I gave him a gun and loaded it, telling him that if he wanted to survive, he had to play a game of Russian roulette with me. I had two guns, one that was fully loaded, and the one that only had one round in it. I gave him the fully loaded one." I said, shocking her.

"What if he-"

"I had the bullet exactly where I wanted it to be." I said, interrupting Tora, who looked down. "There's nothing you can do to change me, the only way, is to either make me lose all my memories, or kill me, other than that, nothing will change me." I said, walking down the hallway to the classroom. "Besides, I'm serious when I say this." I said, with her looking at me. "I am your friend, and I wont let anything hurt you." I said, looking back at her, smiling at her as I continued to walk. 'I'm still waiting for that special rock to come in, a meteor from space, the properties that it will have as a human heart.' I thought, smirking.

**Later, club room**

"You wana know why no one likes you?" Taka asked, looking over at Tora. "Has that been bothering you?" She asked, with Tora nodding as we all played some stupid game that I was out first turn in.

"Yes, please tell me! since I've transferred, you're the only friends I've made!" Tora said, with me hopping in the hammock and laying down. "Its for future reference!" She added, making me smirk.

"What makes you think were friends?" Taka asked, shocking Tora.

"It goes without sayin doesn't it!?" Bullet added, with me kicking the wall, swinging back and forth.

"So you know!? Please tell me!" Tora said, wanting to know.

"You've got a heart of iron, Torako-Chan." Bullet said with a laugh.

"Do you really wanna know?" Taka asked, with Tora looking at her, ready to wright the answer down.

"The reason no one likes you is-"

"In her words but nicer, your annoying." I answered, with Taka glaring at me. "She would of said, fucking annoying." I said, looking over at her.

"Fucking annoying." Tora said as she wrote it down, with me rolling my eyes.

"Huh? Really?" Bullet asked, looking at me. "But she did pretty well against that underwear thief, didn't she?" She asked, with me looking at her.

"That's right! I helped you catch him, didn't I!?" Tora yelled, with me looking over at her.

"I guess you just don't understand." Taka said, with us looking at her. "Lets try a little story." She said, with me knowing where she was going with this as I told her the same thing once. "You clog up a toilet with your huge ass logs. So you whip out the ol' turd buster and manage to unplug the bastard. Sure you got some use out of it, but would you keep carrying it around with you!?" Taka said, standing up and yelling the last part at Tora, shocking said girl.

Tora started thinking, with me raising an eyebrow at her as he might have a counter for the story. "Maybe if it had a cute design!" She said, shocking me.

"That's it! that's why you cant make friends!" She yelled, with me face palming.

"Seriously, plungers stay in the bathroom, I don't care if its cute, cool or deadly, I'm not going to have a shit buster in here, or near me unless I'm using it for my shit." I said, laying back down. "Besides, being useful has nothing to do with making friends. Being useful, is just that." I said, closing my eyes.

Suddenly, Suzume stood up and threw a card at Tora. "You god damn fuck wit! All your fucking yapping made me lose again!" She yelled, with me sitting on the hammock now, looking at them.

"It'll take you a whole decade to beat me!" Enma said, grinning as she flexed her arm.

"Don't underestimate her Enma, besides, she could win the next one, who knows, its all about luck." I said, rolling my neck.

"I only lost because of Torasawa!" Suzume yelled as she pointed at me, then hit the table, looking at Enma. "I demand a do over!"

"Don't blame Torasawa for your own fuck ups!" Enma said, laughing as she covered her mouth.

"They really don't get along, do they?" Tora asked, looking at Bullet as Skitty sat in Bullets lap and she started petting said cat.

"Huh? They're great pals though." Bullet said, not sure what was going on.

"They're just messing around, don't worry about it!" Taka said, looking over at the two as they pulled the others cheek.

"If they pull out their weapons, well have to put a stop to them." I said, knowing that they would seriously have a fight once they did.

"I see! So they fight so much because they like each other!" Tora said, making me laugh at their shocked expressions.  
Tora made her way over to them, holding her hands to her chest. "Would you tell me what it is you don't like about me? I'll make sure to improve it! I want to become good friends like you two!" She said, with me frowning at her.

"Cant you see were busy here!?" Suzume yelled, not liking Tora being so close to her.

"My answer, is that I don't hate you." I said, laying back down. "You're cute, strong, and a clutz, I like that in a girl. Reminds me a bit of my sister, but she wasn't a clutz." I said, smiling. "Taka, she hates everything about you, mostly because you embarrassed her and defeated everyone here, and nearly ended a mans career, her crush." I said, with Taka looking at me.

"Shut up!?" She yelled, blushing at the embarrassment of her crush being reviled.

"Bullet doesn't hate you, she actually respects you. You saved her life, but by hurting her arm in the process." I said, looking over at said girl. "But she knows that you didn't do it on purpose." I said, seeing said girl nodding. "Enma hates your personality and you being skittish and break things." I said, looking over at her, seeing her gritting her teeth at me. "Suzume, well you killed her sword, but you pitched in to help pay for another one, so she's not that angry at you, just that you took down everyone here, including being bigger than her, but that's common." I said, catching the strike that came my way.

"I'll kill you with this!" She yelled, with me shacking my head.

"Naw, you're just a shrimp." Enma said, with Suzume glaring over at her now.

"The hell did you just say!? You're all talk!" Suzume said, making her way over to them.

"So what should I fix!?" Tora asked, with me looking over at her.

"Hey, not now, watch!" I ordered, getting off the hammock, looking at the two.

"You don't have the balls to take Torasawa on one on one!" Suzume said, pointing at Tora.

"I'm the Tactical type of gal!" Enma said, pointing at her head. "I'm on a whole different level than some squeaking shrimp who fights by herself!" She sot back, grinning at her, where they started butting heads.

"This is a real fight." I said, seeing them draw their weapons.

"Awright, then. Lets decide whos got the bite to back up their bark, Shimplet." Enma said, flipping her knife around.

"I'll call your bluff, you brainless monkey!" Suzume said, placing her sword on her shoulder. "You'll be the perfect training dummy for Muramasa #2!" She said, with them beginning the fight.

Before they could hit the other, I stepped between them, with me catching the blade and the sword in my hands, shocking them. "Enough, there will be no fighting amongst us, none what's so ever, that was the rule, that was my LAW." I said, glaring at them. "Remember, if you want something to hit, then you can test your luck against me in the ring, other than that, there's to be no fighting." I said, taking both weapons from them. "Now, as punishment, I'm taking your weapons away for the day, you can get them back tomorrow." I said, closing the blade and pocketing it, while tossing the sword on the hammock, someplace where Suzume couldnt get up on. "Now, that ends todays activitys." I said, calpping my hands.


	10. THE POOR COIN

"You know, I realized something." Enma said as we sat on the roof to eat our lunch. "As long as we have Torasawa with us, we could take over the world!" She said, grinning as she made a fist.

"Oh, what a shame." Bullet said, with me nodding.

"She finally snapped." I said, looking over at Tora.

"YOU DIPSHIT, AND that's HURTFUL COMING FROM YOU!?" Enma yelled, glaring at me. "With her might, wed be invincible!" She said, with me nodding.

"While true, but it would fail, she's not bullet proof or anything like that, she's still human." I said, with her crossing her arms as she looked at me.

"Nothing good can come out of getting involved with h-HOW GOD DAMN MUCH DO YOU EAT!?" Taka yelled, shocked at seeing a lot of food around Tora, with me shrugging.

"Is this a lot?" Tora asked as she just continued to eat. "My big brother always says that I'm like an American car." She said, with me shacking my head.

"You do know that not a compliment right?" I asked, with her frowning.

"It just means that she's reliable!" Enma said, with me glaring at her. "Go on, eat up! I approve!" She said, with me sighing.

'So, Enma thinks she's hot shit right now.' I thought, where I then recalled what was just said. 'Tora has a brother? Is he just like her? If he is, then were all fucked.'

"I guess it doesn't hurt to ask. Do you even have a concrete plan?" Taka asked, with me looking at her as she asked.

"Listen and be amazed." Enma said, holding a finger up. "If we have Torasawa pulverize al of our enemies, the world will be ours!" She said, grinning even more. "Its flawless!" She said, making me laugh at her.

"Count yourself out of planning, master mind! You god damn idiot!" Taka said, with me nodding as I was still laughing.

"Don't forget that Mr. Gorillas keeping his eyes peeled. Sicking Torasawa on people would bring too much heat. He'd bash our head in." Taka added, with me looking at her.

"Your heads, I would be perfectly safe." I said, with them glaring at me.

Enma gritted her teeth then pointed at Tora as she was still eating. "But its such a waist not making use of her talents!" She said, looking between us. "We've gotta think of something to do with her inhuman strength!"

"Oh, id love to see some shit-for-brains like you try to use her!" Suzume said, grinning as she looked at Enma.

"Don't fight, okay?" Tora said, with me seeing them both jump, shocking me as they listened to her.

"What the hell happened to make them scared?" I asked bullet, with her looking at me.

"She swatted at a bee that flew at her, and then hit both of them in the process, sending them through the entire school. They think its because she was trying to get them to stop fighting." She informed, shocking me. "She scared you!" Bullet said, with them looking at her.

"Sh-She did not!" Both Enma and Suzume denied as they looked at us.

"She just surprised me, that's...wait! I've got it!" Enma said, with me looking at her and wanted to hear her plan B. "I've got an Idea! I know how we can use her! You'll be our intimidation!" She said, shocking everyone. "Inspiring fear is essential for any delinquent! Being able to intimidate someone into giving up without a fight is what we strive for! Well have her use her strength to scare people into submission!" She said, with thinking that it would be a good idea, but it had some flaws in it.

"Sure!" Tora said, not paying attention to the situation.

"And how exactly are you going to flaunt her strength?" I asked, with her looking at us.

"If we just have her go around smashing shit, Mr. Gorilla will kick our asses." Taka said, with me nodding as it was still on them and not me.

"I've gotcha covered." Enma said, wagging her finger at us as she started digging into her pocket. "Well have her destroy something closer at hand." She said, holding out a 100 yen coin. "Alright, bend this 100 yen coin!" Enma said, tossing it at Tora.

She looked confused, then looked at her. "Oh, sure." She said, pinching her fingers with no effort and bending it in half.

All three of the other girls were intimidated instantly.

"See?" Enma said, with me nodding.

"Its got some power, but not enough." I said, with her smirking.

"Can you bend it again?" Enma asked with a grin, with Tora looking from her, to the coin.

"Sure, no problem." She said, bending the coin once again like it was nothing.

"What strength."

"How scary."

"Gives ya the jitters, right?" Enma said as she looked over at us.

"Eh, I guess." I said, thinking about her strength.

"Lets try something harder!" Enma said, with me knowing this was going to go south from here. "Takano, toss me a 500 yen piece!" She said, shocking Takano. "I don't have my wallet." She said, with me face palming.

"What!? You know I'm low on cash!" Taka said, with me tossing a 500 yen coin at Enma, with her catching it.

"I'll pay you back!" Enma said, with me crossing my arms as I wanted to see what was going to happen. "Okay, Torako! Lets see you bend that!" Enma said, using Tora's other nickname.

"Sure thing!" Tora said, having fun as she bent it just like the last.

"That's frightening."

"Is she even human?"

"Ya see? Scary innit?" Enma said, with me nodding my head as it was scary. "Keep bending it, Torasawa!" Enma said, with her bending it again.

"Okay!" She said, looking really happy while doing it.

"See?" Enma said, with me shacking my head.

"Ok, that's enough." I said, waving her off. "While true, Tora is strong, but I don't think it will work the way you think it will." I said, with Enma gritting her teeth.

"I-I'll show you more of my intimidation skills!" Tora said, with me raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sure, lets see it." I said, leaning forward as I was curious on what she was going to do.

"First, I need to return them to normal." She said, shocking all of us as they did go back to normal. "Then I lay one on top of the other...then I clutch my hands together!" She said, squeezing them together, with my eyes going wide. Once she separated her hands, she pulled one of her clips off her hair. "And now for the finishing touch. Use a hairpin to alter the surface." She said, scratching it, shocking me that the hairpin didn't break. After a bit, she showed us a special made 600 yen coin with a cat on it. "I'm done! Presenting a 600 yen coin!" She said, with both Enma and Taka shacking. I was as stiff as stone, and I don't mean standing still, I was fucking Hard. "It was more effective than I thought!" Tora said, with me covering my pants as it was embarrassing to have gotten a boner from this, with girls around to see said boner.

"That's awesome! Me too!" Make me one too! Suzume yelled as she ran at her with her money.

"You couldn't actually pay with that, could you?" Bullet as asked, knowing the answer already.

"Why arnt you scared!?" Both Enma and Taka yelled, shocked.

"She really is my kind of girl." I said, smiling as I closed my eyes. "We get it, Tora. So don't destroy anything else." I said, looking up at her. "Because destroying money is against the law." I said, shocking her as she flinched.


End file.
